1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle wheels and, more particularly, to an air valve adapter to enable operation of conventional bicycle tire air valves when used with rims for modern bicycle wheels which incorporate relatively deep radially inwardly extending fairings which encompass such air valves of conventional length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most known designs of high performance bicycle wheels, the rim is of a design which enables an air valve for an inner tube of a bicycle tire to project in a radial inward direction a sufficient distance to enable an operator to attach a nozzle from an air pump in order to inflate the tube. Alternatively, manipulating the air valve also enables an operator to deflate the inner tube should that be desired for any reason.
With the advent of more modern bicycles capable of ever higher speeds, it has become more and more common to streamline components wherever possible. One such component is the bicycle wheel. In this regard, it has been found desirable to deepen the wheel rim, that is, to increase its depth in a radial direction, proceeding from the tire toward the center of the wheel. Instead of the innermost surface of the rim being relatively blunt as in older designs, it is now often faired nearly to a point. In this condition, the fairing extends radially inwardly a sufficient distance that it, undesirably, encompasses air valves of conventional length, making pump attachment, valve-securing and air-release impossible. Known extenders to date do not allow valve manipulation, allowing leakage and making air release awkward. Such a design necessarily requires either a totally new re-sized valve or an adapter which would enable conventional valves to continue to be used with modern bicycle wheels.
It was in light of the prior art as just described that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.